Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Leonard
Sheldon and Leonard S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. Moth1.png|Leonard telling Sheldon not to hog their time with their mothers. A66.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Get6.jpg|Leonard after seeing his hand bleeding. 935cc216e404fe68890.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Gilb10.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard working together. Nov2.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Curt8.jpg|Leonard in the shower. Asd15.png|Well done, my friend. Dev7.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want Leonard to have unnecessary surgery. Past1.jpg|Leonard meets Sheldon Cooper. Snap16.png|Leonard actually making a point with Sheldon. Dev3.jpg|Sheldon working on the odd of Leonard dying during surgery. Fuzzy14.jpg|Sheldon playing video games. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Massive glow stick! BGF6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Lert7.jpg|Leonard arguing with Sheldon. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Sheldon working in Amy's lab. Pole11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Gilb9.jpg|Sheldon wakes Leonard up. Gilb8.jpg|Leonard has a theory that Sheldon thinks is good. S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|After a great train night! S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard finds it funny when Professor Hawking insults Sheldon. Past14.jpg|Leonard first sees the apartment. Bh6.jpg|Why don't you get back at him with a prank? Ark12.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Opt3.jpg|Waiting while the girls try on dresses. S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! SWI19.png|We're real big fans and wondered if we could get in. SWI11.png|The glass is not half-full, it's empty! Hof1.jpg|Sheldon rebuking Leonard's presentation on a project that they both worked on. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with his new life-size Spock cutout. Closet3.jpg|Dinner arrives. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Ste1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. FI16.png|I want to do what's best for Penny! Probe13.jpg|Talking about eventually moving out. Bye20.jpg|An appreciative hug. Bye16.jpg|Leonard comforting Sheldon after Professor Proton dies. TF15.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. TF13.jpg|Leonard seeking advice about Penny from Sheldon. SWI9.png|We did have an adventure. TF12.jpg|Leonard seeking advice about Penny from Sheldon. TF11.jpg|Leonard seeking advice about Penny from Sheldon. Step44.jpg|Sheldon helping Leonard appear manly. Step40.jpg|This is not STAR TREK! TF17.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Soft49.png|The itzy bitzy spider.... Step9.jpg|Right here in the Roommate Agreement. Nov17.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon's reaction to the unreturned DVD. Asd5.png|The guys sending their paper out onto the internet. Asd2.png|This could be really big. Nov15.jpg|Leonard worried about Sheldon's freaking out about the unreturned DVD. Nov14.jpg|Sheldon wants Leonard to walk in his shoes by wearing an itchy sweater. Em1.jpg|Sheldon talking about the night he spent with a geology book. Unaired12.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the original pilot. Unaired25.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the doctor's waiting room. Unaired24.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the unaired pilot. Zaz1.jpg|Sheldon is collecting cats. Hall9.jpg|At the comic book store. Din10.jpg|Sheldon setting up his old computer in his new spot. OR7.jpg|Sheldon stay! Job10.jpg|Leonard can't sleep. S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. Prom4.jpg|Leonard helping Sheldon with his tie. Jp6.jpg|The Flash is pacing. Leonard calls it jogging. Cruf1.jpg|Leonard and Shelbot at Caltech. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Sheldon holds his life-size Spock cutout as Leonard glances at Penny's apartment. 234449e319eb61d6c63.jpg|Sheldon constructing the Lego Death Star. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 1.jpg|S&L drooling over a fantasy sword. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Fest2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Rr3.jpg|Sheldon celebrating his discovery. Rr2.jpg|Sheldon gazing at his discovery. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen gifts. Past4.jpg|Leonard signing the roommate agreement. Tbbt422.jpg|Sheldon with Leonard looking at three-person chess. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in Renaissance costumes. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Fact7.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the kitchen. Term4.jpg|Sheldon tagging his clothes. Zaz8.jpg|Sheldon replacing Amy with cats. Ste6.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies. Train8.jpg|The cushion from MY SPOT! The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard talking about their girlfriends. CAR.jpg|Going to get Penny's television. BigBran17.jpg|Moving Penny's media center. The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification.jpg|Leonard explains how crazy this Shelbot is. Coll3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard heading to work. Roommate agreement.png|Leonard signing Sheldon's Roommate agreement. S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disaster drill! Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Penny's gift - a collectible "Star Trek" transporter. Sheldon in the back of Leonard's car.png|Sheldon in Leonard's car. Hoft6.jpg|Sheldon trying to blow up Leonard's brain. Past14.jpg|Leonard's first look at the apartment. Pan2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. SWI31.png|Sheldon has a new car game. SWI30.png|Sheldon disappointed that Leonard guessed his car game question. SWI23.png|The guys excited at seeing the Skywalker Ranch front gate. SWI22.png|Talking to the Skywalker Ranch guard. Code1.jpg|Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Tbbt420.jpg|Sheldon playing Wii Sports with Leonard. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Disaster Drill!! The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and their new toy transporters. CC6.jpg|Can't I stay a little longer? 381018.jpg|Playing giant Jenga. Inde3.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. CRP22.png|Playing a game with helmets on. Tums3.png|Your name's not on the bill. Ice6.png|Don't talk about moving out since he's a flight risk. SWI6.png|Thank you for letting us go with a warning. Batj1.jpg|Leonard teasing Sheldon with his team's Physics Bowl trophy. S6EP05 - Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon gets a phone call from Professor Hawking. Sheldon laughing.png|Caltech cafeteria. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|A dejected Sheldon seeks Leonard's help regarding his problems with Amy. Sheldon in disguise.png|Sheldon in disguise. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Playing a "Star War" gaming marathon. S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Taking turns discussing their problems. Past15.jpg|Message left by Sheldon's previous roommate. Wat6.jpg|Dr. Stephanie does nice work. Wat4.jpg|Open up this bottle of asparagus and impress Stephanie. Wat8.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard talking about Stephanie. Urn1.png|Watching Leonard snore for the last time. Bozeman Reaction.jpg|Sheldon listing things stolen from their apartment. De5.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Si7.jpg|Sheldon is mad at Leonard for lying to him. BuildingKurt.jpg|Looking up Kurt's apartment. Depantsed.jpg|De-pants-ed. Fuzzy3.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. Probe8.jpg|Invisible game of Risk. Urn6.png|Both guys have recuperating noses. Bfp1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. MM10.jpg|Sheldon & Leonard on the return from his short honeymoon. Pic1.jpg|Sheldon can't sleep either. Wd6.png|Sheldon talking about how great men are. Fenc18.png|Amy deserves to be happy. Fenc11.png|I want to learn how to slap someone. Fenc49.png|Sheldon demanding satisfaction. Fenc18.png|Sheldon and Leonard. HS37.png|Checking out the nondescript white van. HS24.png|Sheldon has bad news. HS13.png|Sheldon and his Uncle Harvey. HS5.png|The tank is marked US... Doc52.png|Sheldon and Leonard. Kl87.png|Physics problem. Kl86.png|Are you humming? Bu9 (1).png|Leonard bringing him the wrong soup. Bu23 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to Leonard. BA77.png|You're my brother. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -5.jpg|As Sheldon reaches for a butterfly, Leonard gives him a shock. vi10.jpg|I don't see why we need a quarterly meeting. gt6.png|Why do you have a party sub? Fer4.jpg|Checking up on things pregnant ladies should avoid. tt82.png|Discussing the military applications of their invention. tt84.png|Morning in Apartment 4A. rv101.png|I don't like this at all. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Articles With Photos Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Trivial Category:Images Category:Reference Pictures